Of course, why not?
by attemptedmonochrome14
Summary: -Rewritten- Riley and her friend Alyssa find themselves in an unlikely predicament when one of Alyssa's book's decide to drag them into a world they never thought existed. "Stupid manga," Riley grumbled, glaring up into their captor's eyes through their mask. "It's your fault for us being here." Eventual OCxItachi and OCxObito. Why not? (Yes, I draw my own covers.)


_Yay! Birthday presents! :D The last Naruto fic killed off whatever ideas I had, since I couldn't think of anything else that would make it somewhat simpler for me to do (totally did not make any sense). Either way, I have decided to start over! But with the same OC, of course. I'm too lazy to give a character description, so just catch onto her appearance as the story unfolds :)_

_Anyway, I'm still deciding who to pair her up with. It's probably gonna be Itachi, because he's one sexy bastard (pfft, you say that for all the badass male characters). That and I have a younger sister as well, and I sorta like making a connection with the guy I'm pairing my OC up with._

_My sister and I have a very powerful sibling rivalry towards each other... anyway, onto the... um, thing._

**..::O::..**

Riley Maveric (yes I changed her last name) stood up from her assigned seat, grumbling under her breath as the teacher in the front of the classroom stared her down.

She hated it when people criticized her or said that "she wasn't good enough," or "not meant for."

Words like that really stung her a lot, and she had a short temper nowadays. Wondering why her temper is so short now? Probably because her parents are fighting a lot more now. Her dad had begun bringing his friends over to their house, and that also led to many sleepless nights.

You know, when a lot of people come over (especially with guys,) that also means that there's gonna be tons of parties. Then with parties, there are a lot of times when those guys are gonna try and take advantage of you.

And Riley was a girl, only a sophomore in high school and about seventeen.

She was of average height, and even though it wasn't obvious, she was really quite strong. She had a pair of dark brown eyes and brunette, thick, and wavy shoulder-length hair that framed her lightly-tanned face.

Although it was rarely seen now, Riley's smiles could really warm your heart.

She actually used to smile a lot more than she did now, as instead of her trademark smile, a scowl or frown was set upon her features.

Even though Riley often tried to look intimidating to others, she just ended up making them coo over her or simply smirk in reply. Her eyes were always so accustomed to being warm and friendly that they never knew how to be cold and frightening, so she'd try to practice her expressions in a mirror.

Still didn't change a thing.

Anyway, Riley walked to the front of the classroom, and accepted the letter the teacher held. She didn't even spare the man a glance. He knew nothing of what she had to go through at home, and was too ashamed to say anything about it.

Her father's friends, too drunk to realize what they do, often tried to get to her or creep into her room at night. Once she found one of the men passed out on her bed. Being a female, she did what all females do.

She slapped him awake.

Having been answered by a goofy grin and a slurred sentence that she couldn't even comprehend was enough to send her over the edge. Using all her strength, she picked up the taller, older man and threw him out of her room.

The sound to his back hitting the wall outside and then landing on the floor with a "thud" made her sigh in reassurance. Closing the door and locking it, she heard the man outside whining. She cursed him silently and flipped the door off for not being soundproof.

That's exactly why her mom would be so pissed all the time and get into arguments with her dad.

"_My daughter is not going to be living with all of these idiots!"_

"_Who gives a fuck?! I know I don't, so you should keep your mouth shut!"_

"_Excuse me?!" Her mother whirled around from the sink and flung a ceramic plate at her husband. It spun rapidly through the air and would've embedded itself in her husband's face had he not dodged it. He sighed, used to this sort of reaction._

_The ceramic plate shattered against the wall, surprisingly not tearing into the decorative paper._

_The woman glared up at her husband, who had risen up from the floor to stare down at her with tired eyes._

"_Look, they followed me here and I'm just as stressed about it as you are. Actually, I'm extremely pissed. I'm gonna try and make them leave, okay love?" He wrapped the slender, shorter woman in his arms, using the charms that managed to trap the strong-willed woman into his heart once again._

_She said woman huffed, a light flush spreading across her face as she lightly hugged him. He tried to catch her eyes, but like usual, she evaded his gaze by averting her eyes to a very interesting spot on the floor._

_He smirked, setting his chin on her head._

_This was always how their arguments would end._

Riley walked back to her seat.

Her dad really was trying to get the drunk fools to leave, but his heart was too soft to kick his old friends out. They were usually very out-of-it anyway, and he didn't like getting into fights or using physical strength. He refused to have "violence invade his home," but when there are two females amidst a crowd of around 6 older males, those men better sober up, otherwise they'd be finding themselves castrated and hung by their ankles in their backyard.

Yes, strength was an essential for a woman living in a house where men made up more than half of the population.

Sitting down, the teen waited patiently for the class to end. About five minutes later, it was over.

Grabbing her bag, she walked to her locker and grabbed her things. She caught sight of her friend Alyssa and sighed irritably when the red-head bounced over to where she was at. This girl was extremely annoying. Once she started talking, she _never shut up._ Other than that, Riley was fond of her for being able to make any situation lighter. But her talkative side was the one she hated most with a burning passion.

"Heyz! Guess what, Riley?!"

Riley huffed, putting the lock back on her locker and clicking it shut, turning to face her friend.

"What?" She replied.

"I got a new Naruto volume!" She squealed excitedly, causing Riley to whack her over the head when a couple of other students in the hallway turned their attention towards them.

"_Shut. Up."_ Riley hissed through clenched teeth. She refused to be made fun of and called a nerd. The brunette did not take kindly to those sorts of labels. You'd find your foot up your ass before you made such a comment.

Alyssa pouted up at her, rubbing the spot where Riley had hit her.

"Ow~! You're so mean Riley!" She whimpered, then quickly straightening back up again. She didn't let things keep her down for a long time, unlike Riley.

The red-head then plucked a book out of the pile of mangas she held, pinching it and hold the paperback in front of Riley's face. Riley flinched, nearly hitting the back of her head on her locker. Indeed it was the most recent Naruto, and judging by the cover, it was indeed a new one- that _Alyssa _owned.

Riley gave her a look plainly stating, "This is NOT the newest one."

She glared at me, feeling insulted. "What?! The bookstore sucks, that's all. Anyway, in this one Itachi shows up for the first time!"

The brunette looked at her indifferently. Yep. Her friend was waaay behind.

Yeah, she did her research. Don't think she did? Well, deal with it. Even the girl that tries to not seem like a nerd to others has a small, faltering disability that keeps her wanting to discover more and more information on a subject.

In such a case, she _knew_ already what happens in the sixteenth manga.

On the internet, she was already on the Shippuden and chapter 254.

Yes. Her true identity masked by a report card filled with A's and B's, was really a little fangirl who truthfully couldn't resist _anyone_ who looked similar to the characters she adored, which ranged from all Uchiha's to Kakashi and Naruto. She actually liked all of the characters, unlike most who'd like only one or two.

She liked to expand her thoughts to other's views and perceptions of reality so that she could understand the reasons why they were who they are.

She didn't like admitting the truth, and would often attempt to stare you down or use physical force to keep you from pressing onto something. The only two people that could keep up on this and take her down in a second would be her mom and dad, since they were the same and knew their daughter's tricks in avoiding a topic.

Riley stared the cover down, suddenly noticing a small, golden kanji that normally wouldn't be there if it were the everyday manga book.

Pointing at it, Riley questioned Alyssa.

"Was that always there?" She asked, doing the said action.

Alyssa shrugged.

"Dunno, the cashier never said anything about it when I bought it. He just gave me this annoying look that simply said: Nerd."

A tick-mark appeared on the side of Riley's head. She hated people that judged.

"Still, you wanna come over to my house?" Alyssa asked, smiling up at the slightly-taller girl.

Riley's eyes widened.

"Really? Can I? I know my mom won't mind, but does your's-"

"Meh, already texted her at work and said that you'd be coming over." Alysa said, grinning mischieviously.

Riley groaned. "Gah, I can't help. My curiosity is too overpowering... what are you planning?"

"An entire night of Naruto episodes~"

Unlike the manga, Alyssa was unusually ahead in the episodes. Riley just read the manga.

"Dont' worry, I won't spoil anything~" Alyssa cooed to Riley teasingly.

Riley's eyes sparked, an aura of irritation rising about her.

Sending a smirk back, Riley's eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh, you _better_ not."

**..::O::..**

_Yay! Chapter one is finished! Like my last story, only this one's chapter is so much longer! Well, to me it is anyway._

_Well, I actually started this thing yesterday, and it was finished today. I'll try to put up another, although it'll probably be a little shorter._

~**attemptedmonochrome14**


End file.
